Expectations
by iluvmylowandbaseball
Summary: It just wasn't what I expected. Lincoln, MichaelOther. Preseries. Rewritten.


**Title: **Expectations

**Author: **Maria (iluvmylowandbaseball/lincmikejess/mmwdc1027)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Never have, never will. I would be honored to, though.

**Summary: **"It just wasn't what I expected."

**Warnings:** Original Character(s), Pre-Series

**Set:** #6

**Prompt: **First

**(A/N):** _Special thanks to my anonymous reviewer at LiveJournal, who critiqued me so well I had to change many things to keep myself from going insane! I completely appreciated the comment!_ This drabble is a flashback. I saw a small box in my drawer that had a bow with a flower. I was trying to think of something for a prompt and I thought "Corsage!". Therefore, that's where the idea came from. I'm currently listening to the first game of the MLB 2007 season! Unfortunately, it isn't my Braves but the Mets (arch rival) and the Cardinals (2006 WS winners, I cheered them on and they won on my birthday, the 27th of October).

-----

"I can't believe you're taking Jocelyn to the prom," Lincoln teases as he helps his seventeen-year-old brother with his bowtie. "You guys just started dating two months ago."

"I couldn't tell her no," Michael relents. "It's her senior year."

"And you decided that you _had_ to pay the final price of one hundred and eighty dollars for two prom tickets. Mike, you weren't even obligated to spend that money until next year, for _your_ senior prom." He steps back, admiring his work, and rolls the sleeves of his T-shirt up to his shoulders. Michael turns to himself in the mirror and turns the tie eleven extra degrees. "I wouldn't have noticed that if you hadn't fixed it, Michael. You look _fine_."

"Whatever," he drawls, walking towards the table and lifting a rectangular box.

"I don't see what the big deal is. You don't even like proms."

"She's my girlfriend, Linc. It's what I'm supposed to do," he says, turning to his older brother once more.

"I wouldn't have."

"Well, you're you. You're selfish."

"Ouch!" Lincoln mocks, pounding a fist over the left side of his chest. "Right there, man."

"You'd understand if you could keep a girlfriend for longer than thirty-six hours."

"There you go again!"

Glaring, Michael growls, "I'm leaving now."

"Don't forget to use a condom!"

"Go take care of LJ!" He retorts as he slams the apartment door behind him.

…………

The notes of a live, string quartet resonate in his ear as Michael and Jocelyn sway to the slow music. Her head is resting against his shoulder and his hands hold her hips.

The sweet aroma of orchids fills his nostrils as they murmur about nothing and everything.

"I've had a great night, Michael," she whispers into his neck, readjusting her arms around his shoulders.

"Me too," Michael agrees distractedly, eyeing the punch bowl across the room.

"You know what would make it better?" Jocelyn implies, her hands fingering the collar of his jacket.

"A glass of punch?" he tries.

"No, silly," she giggles, pulling back to observe him. Smiling, she releases herself from his hold and pulls on his arm. "Come with me."

…………

"I've never done this before," Michael whispers, pressing a kiss to his girlfriend's lips as he kneels over her.

"It's okay," she smiles, running her fingers through his short hair.

A sheet is the only thing separating their bodies and he fingers it solemnly.

"I—"

"—Don't worry about it, Michael. It's something that comes to you instinctively." Surprisingly enough, her words comfort him and he kisses her slowly and passionately, his lust consuming him entirely.

……………

"So, how was your night?" Lincoln presses as Michael locks the door behind him.

"Great," he responds sardonically, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders and sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Got laid, didn't you?" Michael glares and slumps against the back of the couch.

"I don't see what your obsession with it is." Lincoln's eyes widen and he sits next to his brother.

"Are you kidding me?" Shaking his head, Michael runs a hand over his face. "Damn! It couldn't have been _that_ bad!"

"It _was_ that bad."

"Why?"

"It just wasn't what I expected," he states simply.

"You must not have been into it, man. If you had been, you would be trying to rip money off me so you could get yourself a hooker for the night."

"Ha, ha," Michael drawls. "I just want some breakfast and I'll be better."

"Shit, Mike. What did Jocelyn say?"

"Nothing. She left before I woke up." Lincoln chuckles and stands, walking towards the kitchen.

"It may not have been her. It was probably you."

"You know what? I'm not going to sleep with someone unless I love her."

"Dude, that's not gonna give you any practice at all!" Lincoln calls. "You're just gonna end up driving her away because of your inability to put out properly!"

"I don't care."

"You will if you love her."

"And you would know?" This summons Lincoln from the kitchen, towel in hand.

"Not about the inability to fuck someone, but about loving a woman, yes."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Are you really that stupid? Did you already forget about Veronica?"

"I'm sorry, Linc. It's been so long, I just—"

"—Just forget about it. I'm making scrambled eggs, I hope you want them."

-----

**(A/N): **Not exactly something I love, but I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcome!


End file.
